


John misses his dad

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Dating, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave helps him.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 3





	John misses his dad

John cries into Dave's shoulder. He's feeling kinda fucked up again. His dad only died what... like... 30 years ago! And he still misses him... course he does. After the game ended immortality makes 30 years feel like just yesterday.

Thankfully, Dave makes all that pain just fade away.

John sighs. "I love you, Dave."


End file.
